


In his absence

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: While the husband's away, the wife and best friend will find some things to talk about together.





	In his absence

Cabanela leaned back in his chair and cast a glance toward the clock on the wall. He was surprised to see that it was well after 11pm already. Time really did seem to fly when he was over here at Jowd's house. The evenings they spent together always seemed to be too short for that matter. Jowd was working a bit later than usual tonight, on an important case, so it was just him and Alma - not that he was complaining of course.

"It gets a bit lonely without Jowd around sometimes, don't you think?"

"Are you saying you're lonely, even with me for company?" Alma got up and picked up the bottle of red wine sitting on the table which she used to refill their glasses. "That's a bit insulting."

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean it like that at all," Cabanela said hastily. "Don't get me wrong."

Alma sat back down, laughing lightly. "Ah, the look on your face..." She took a sip of her drink and sat back, resting an arm on the back of the chair while giving him an inquisitive look. "So, what did you mean then?"

"It's just not really the saaame without his presence, that's all." Jowd could always be counted on to throw in the occasional witty remark and even a bit of snark for good measure. Alma usually ended up joining in as well. While they had fun times together, there were times when he felt himself getting a headache. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Of course, but he's got to catch criminals and solve cases. I know how much he loves his job and of course you do too. You probably wish you were working with him on that case, right?"

Cabanela took a moment to quietly sip at his wine. "I had a great time working with him in the detective division but, you know, I didn't really want to stay in the same place forever. I was glad to be accepted into the Special Investigation Unit, and after that, the only way was up. Anyway, we still see each other all the time so it's no big deal really. Now here the two of us are, talking about Jowd when he isn't here. We should be shaaaring juicy secrets about him right now."

Alma made an amused noise in her throat and rested her chin in her hand. "I doubt there's anything you know about my husband that I don't already know."

Cabanela had to admit she was probably right. The one secret he and Jowd shared alone wasn't something to be bringing up in casual conversation like this. Now was no time to be dredging up the memories of the past. It still wasn't easy to think about what he had done - persecuted an innocent man and driven him to take a little girl hostage which landed him in prison for the next ten years.

"Suppose so, baby. How about yooou?"

"Hmm..." Alma looked away, a thoughtful expression forming on her face.

While he waited for her to answer, Cabanela picked up his glass and started to take a long, slow sip of wine.

"So, while we're having sex-"

The inspector lurched forward, spewing a good amount of wine over the table. Fortunately for him, he managed to avoid getting any drops of it on his white coat. He coughed and spluttered, reaching up to wipe his mouth.

Alma was now hunched over the table, laughing so hard that her body shook.

Cabanela sat back, giving his head a weary shake. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Alma gasped out. She wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "It was so worth it."

Cabanela exhaled heavily. "Honestly, you're just as bad as Jowd sometimes. When I first met you, you were such a sweet, gentle and well-mannered lady."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying that doesn't apply to me anymore?"

"Of course I would neeever speak such ill of you."

"Hmm." Alma gave him a shifty look. "I'll let it slide for now. So, back to Jowd... it almost seems like you're pining after him to me."

"Eh?! What, why would I be pining after him? I mean, I only saw him today."

"But I can tell, you know." Alma tilted her head. "It seems like you really miss him when he's not around too. The way you talk about him, how you often glance at the clock as if you're waiting for him to come back, all those little things. You care about him a lot, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course. He is my best friend after all."

"Would you do anything for him?"

Cabanela looked away, his expression turning serious. "Yeah," he said, after a few seconds of silence, "yeah, I really would. The same goes for you too. You two are the most important people in my life."

"My, you are being quite open hearted tonight, aren't you?"

"I guess it's because I'm with you, I can talk about anything." Cabanela looked back at her. "You're going to tell Jowd everything I said in the morning, aren't you?"

"Oh, come on, it's not like you're confessing your love to us. There's no need to be so shy about it." Alma opened her mouth in a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. "Goodness, it is getting late, isn't it?"

"Huh. Yeah, you're right."

Since neither of them particularly felt like turning in for the night, they decided to relocate somewhere more comfortable.

Jowd came home a little while later and heard the sound of the television. He walked into the living room to find Alma and Cabanela fast asleep on the sofa where they had fallen asleep in front of a movie. Her head was resting on his shoulder and they were both smiling in contentment. It was such a peaceful scene that he almost felt bad about having to wake them up. He raised a fist to his mouth and coughed loudly. The sound was enough to rouse them both from sleep.

"Well, there you are, Sleeping Beauty... and Cabanela."

"Huh?" Cabanela blinked sleepily at him. "Hey... I'm beautiful too, right?"

"Of course you are." Alma lightly patted his cheek as she rose from the sofa. "Welcome home, darling." She went to embrace Jowd and gave him a kiss.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, you know." But Jowd was happy anyway. He always appreciated a hug and kiss from his wife when coming home after a long day at work; this day had been particularly long and tiring.

"We just didn't feel like going to sleep. How late it is anyway?"

"It's already after midnight. I was going to head straight to bed. You coming too?"

"Yeah." Alma looked for the remote and switched the television off. "Cabanela and I were having a nice evening together with some drinks. We talked about you of course."

"Really? I hope it was all good."

"Well then." Cabanela got up. "Guess I should be heading hooome now."

"Oh, but it's already so late," Alma protested. "Why don't you stay in the guest room tonight?"

"He's slept in there so often I almost think of it as Cabanela's room sometimes," Jowd remarked, grinning. Alma exchanged a look, smiling also.

"Well... if it's no trouble-"

"Of course it isn't. You should know that by now," Alma said. "And look at you, you're so tired, I couldn't possibly have you cycling home by yourself."

"Thaaanks... you're a real angel, you know that?"

"She is, isn't she?" Jowd put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well then, off to bed it is. Got another long day ahead tomorrow, you know."


End file.
